Stories
This is where we will tell you stories, about things that happened to us, or someone else. If you are Forestclan, feel free to leave any stories here. ~'Jackalspirit's story of the falling trees' You may know me. I'm Jackalspirit, Forestclan's medicine cat. Now at the time this happened, I was still an apprentice, so my name was Jackalpaw, and we still lived in Phoenixclan. This story, every cat in Forestclan knows of it. It is the story of our doom. One day, I woke up from my nice, comfortable nest, and, well trees were falling out from their roots. Personally, I was afraid, and I'm sure everyone else was too. All around there rained trees, and I am still surprised I didn't die. I rushed towards the center of the camp. All around me cats were being crushed by trees, and I couldn't do anything to stop the trees from falling alone. I looked to my right and saw my mentor, at the time his name was Stone get his hind legs crushed by a small tree. I did everything I could to stop him from dying. I pelted past all the falling trees and took Stone by the scruff and hauled him out to what was left of the nursery, the only cover left. Then I saw Phoenixstar. She was our leader at the time. She was completely smashed by a tree. I took Stone by the scruff and carried him over to where the trees were not falling. I feel that it was caused by twolegs, but I did not want to ask. The trees had stopped falling. We called a clan meeting and decided it would be best that we moved our territory. 16 cats died that day. It was our day of reckoning. Our doomsday. We moved our territory into a forest and renamed ourselves Forestclan. Luckily Stone survived, but his legs are still broken and he has lost much of his sight, and now resides in the elders den. But as it always is, the end of one day is the beginning of a new one. ~Goldenpaw's first time at the Moonriver My first time at the Moonriver was not with my mentor, but with my leader. After the falling trees doomsday, Spiritwind had to receive her nine lives from StarClan. Stone has had a vision, with spirit cats in the wind. After he saw that vision, Phoenixstar had come to him and told him who the next leader shall be. I was still a kit at the time, and I do not remember much from that day other than the Moonriver. But Leopardheart wanted to come with Spiritwind, for a reason I do not remember. "Can I come too? I want to become a medicine cat!" I asked Spiritwind. Surprisingly, she had said yes, as long as my mother said it was okay. "But my mother isn't here anymore...," I murmured back. My parents had been killed in a rogue attack a few moons back. She had told me to ask a responsible queen, which could be any queen, for all of them took care of me. Leopardheart was a queen, so she said yes. On the journey there (which wasn't a very long one) I had found a lot of herbs. I was fascinated by them. And yet, I could identify some of them. I had never been outside of camp. The medicine cats had never taught me anything. "I think StarClan had given you a gift!" Leopardheart had said. "I'll talk to Jackalpaw once I get back. He'll have to get his medicine cat name, so maybe he can take an apprentice too...," Swirlpelt whispered in Leopardheart's ear. I had not paid attention. I continued to follow, looking at herbs as I went along. We finally arrived to an underground river. The moon was shining on it from a hole in the ceiling, more bright than I have ever seen before. It was more bright than I have ever seen the stream back in PhoenixClan territory, and this was not out in the open. This must be where StarClan wants us to be. "We're here," breathed Spiritwind. Spiritwind and Leopardheart were lying on their bellies, their muzzle close to the water. The lapped some of it, so I did the same. I was swept into darkness. When I opened my eyes, I saw StarClan cats. Some of them you may know, such as Applefoot, Ravenfeather, Emeraldblaze, and Swirlpelt. They were all medicine cats. "Welcome to StarClan," said Ravenfeather. I dipped my head. "You have a different destiny from your denmates," mewed Applefoot. I knew what it meant. Swirlpelt nodded. "You must become a medicine cat."